Timli's Blacksmith Forge
Event: The Forge Expedition - Timli's Blacksmith Forge Required: * Blacksmith's Overalls * 5 Cup with Plasma * 5 Gravitation Beverage * 5 Vector Diagram * 5 Event Horizon * 50 Energy per search Dragon: Type: Chirli Food: 23,000 Feed Times: 45 Expedition Time: 2 H Search Time: 4 H Rewards: Items to Get Trouble Melissa: I feel as if someone is trying to stop us! once I had stayed in the Forge too long, all of a sudden, a poltergeist swooped down upon me. * Banish the ghost, settled down in the Forge. (Must be the ghost). Melissa: I am about to understand Irwin! He is afraid of Timli's strange client, afraid of the Purple Cube and crystal weapon. Of all the trouble, I have only seen the dragon and poltergeist so far. But that may not be all. Defective Armor Melissa: Find the right tools and damage the armor so that it looks as if it is unfinished. Timli will have to get down to his work again. * Obtain 3 Cutters by helping Blacksmith Timli. * Obtain 3 Caulking Irons by helping Blacksmith Timli. * Assemble the Defective Armor. Melissa: Great Job! Now we have a bit of time to unravel the mystery of the Purple Cube. Fighting the Obstacles Melissa: I am trying to understand what the Purple Cube is. So far, only one thing is clear to me - it is not a human article. I would have learned more, but a poltergeist, having appeared here, interfered with sensitive equipment. * Banish the poltergeist, settled down in the Forge. Melissa: Thank you for your help. My research is coming to a close. And I tend to agree with Irwin - the Purple Cube is very dangerous! Modified Program An Unwanted Witness Melissa: A Poltergeist has appeared in the Forge. I suspect this mysterious customer, having lost the opportunity to monitor Timli, sent his spy. Get rid of it! * Banish the poltergeist, settled down in the Forge. Melissa: While you were dealing with the poltergeist, I finally learned about the Purple Cube and its servant. Indeed, there is a hidden portal inside the cube which the invasion will begin through as soon as the cube is opened. Hacking the Program Melissa: The creature in the mask and cloak is not human! This is an alien robot - guardian, and servant of the Purple Cube. It is possible to destroy it, but we can reprogram it if we get code keys. * Obtain the 3 Access Keys by helping blacksmith Timli. * Obtain the 3 Correction Keys by helping blacksmith Timli. * Assemble the Modified Program. Melissa: We did it! I have to confess that I did not believe in success until the end. But now we can forget about the Purple Cube and its servant - robot. The Cube was used by an ancient race of aliens to invade populated planets. Since the program has been changed - the invasion is cancelled! Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click on "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time! You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your energy and XP status. If you're short before leveling up and still have energy, make sure to use your energy before opening the chest.